Shower Room
by Jewelcatcher
Summary: Pam the Typhlosion discovers his sexuality in a hot shower of fellow males who are more than willing to help a fresh, confused virgin and a new friend with his personal problems. M for All Male Gangbang


**Contains all male Pokemon gangbang.  
Apologies to grammatical errors. They happen a lot.**

* * *

"How do you do it, dude? How do you just have girls lining up to get fucked by you, I can't even talk to a chick, Arceus forbid even get her number."

"It's a skill, Pam. You just gotta be smooth and slick like me. It ain't something you just have."

"I dunno, kinda feels like you being a Lucario just kinda gives you that immediate advantage, y'know?" The Typhlosion sighed, twiddling his spoon around in his half empty bowl of soup, "Like... who doesn't wanna fuck a Lucario, honestly?"

"I could think of a few." The blue furred male replied, looking up at the slightly taller fire-type from his sandwich.

"Like?"

"Like... guys?"

"Straight males don't count. And even then, I've heard a couple dudes saying 'oh if I were a girl, I'd totally sit on his dick.' and I'm just here like oh that's cool hey did you know I'm a virgin who can't even say hi to a fem?" Pam slumped in his seat.

"Well... okay, I guess. But hey, you'll find that somebody you can pump someday. You won't be a virgin forever."

"And how's that gonna happen if I can't even talk to girls, Morg? I think I've said it enough times, I caaaaaaan't talk to 'em. I'm garbage at it, I can barely even get myself to say hello!" The Typhlosion threw his paws up in the air.

"Calm down calm down. If it comes to it, maybe I can help ya get laid, huh? Bring you along; you're a pretty cute nerd, you are. I'm sure girls would be happy to come sit on your lap, especially if they saw you with me." Morg explained, patting the other male's back.

"Yeah, and have pity sex with me because I ain't getting any while girls are at your sides waiting their turn."

"H-Hey... don't be that way, Pam. They'd be happy to take you in, you're a kind heart, girls like that, right?"

"I wouldn't know... but that sounds like something anybody would like, if you asked me." Pam pouted, grumbling to himself.

"Look, umm... why don't you come with me to gym class after lunch is over? There's lots of hot chicks in skimp shorts and shirts you could get lucky with in the locker room, you've got free period next so it's not like you'll be doing much." Morg smiled, lifting the Typhlosion off the table. "Whatdaya say?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." Pam thought it over for a moment. "Ehhhhhhhhh... EHHHHHHHHHHH... I guess..."

"Great! Just follow me once the bell rings and we'll get you some fresh, sweet tail, you'll see~" Morg smiled to his nerdy friend. Said nerd was a near regular Typhlosion in appearance, save for a pair of large, black, rectangular eyeglasses that barely fit on his face and were taped together in the center after an accident of... minor importance. He was also a little on the pudgy side, a little belly you could pat and lay your head on, snug and comfy-like. A short while passed before the school bell rang, singling the end of their lunch period and Pokemon began to file out of the cafeteria to report to their next classes or free time or whatever their schedules called for. Pam followed his Lucario friend out of the cafeteria and towards the stairway where they made way for the gymnasium down on the first floor in the back of the building.

"In here... is where you and I are gonna get some good tail." Morg spoke, opening the dual doors and presenting the nerdy 'implosion to a large room where several 'mon male and female alike-were sitting on the bleachers and waiting instruction. Morg gave his partner a nudge and pointed towards where several girls were seated. "That there? One of those lucky ladies are about to be your one-way ticket to a good lay~"

"W-well..." Pam bit his lip, face flushed red at the site of such a bundle of females; the class hadn't even gone to change into their gym attire yet and he was already feeling flustered! "...h-here's hoping... eheh heh..."

"Hey, ya gotta lighten up, we've barely even begun and you're already a stiff mess! Fortunately not of the more embarrassing kind." Morg patted the Typhlosion's back, hoping to calm the blushing male some. "Look, just follow me, okay? Don't worry about much talking, I'll handle it for ya. By the end of class, when we're all going back to change again, you'll have yourself a date tonight and you'll be swimming in pussy."

"A-Alright then... lead the way." Pam swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling the nervousness seeping through him as they walked over to the bleachers and sat next to the group of gals. He looked over the group a Flareon, Mienfoo, Jolteon, Emolga, and Scrafty. They were all captivating, attractive females and certainly got the blood flowing in both males.

"Hey, girls, how's the day treatin' ya~?" Morg greeted, waving to the five. They all giggled and waved back to him.

"Hi, Morg~" They welcomed back with some murrls mixed in from a couple. "The day goes well. Always an excite when gym comes 'round for... obvious reasons, hmm hmm." The Flareon spoke up, the girls all eyeing the Lucario up and down, constantly leaving stares between his legs. "Who's that cutie you've got there? Is that your Typhlosion friend you've told us about before?" Pam's ears stood up and eyes widened, his face completely flushing red at being mentioned.

"Pam? Yep, that's him. Since he's got free period right now, I decided I'd bring him along so he could experience the joys of gym class~"

"Oh you devil, you." The Mienfoo gal added in, "We know exactly what joys you're referring to~ He's as adorable as you described him to be, and you say he's a virgin?" Morg nodded in response to the question. "You gotta wonder how that is, but I think that'll be changing soon if the rest of the girls see him with the cool kids, hmm~"

"Sounds like your lucky day, Pam." The Lucario nudged his flustered friend, "Stick around us and you'll be in for the night of your life~"

"EH HEH y-yEAH thanKS." Pam's voice cracked, raising and dropping in volume as his nervousness was more than evident. The girls giggled at the virgin fire-type and Morg patted his back again.

"You just gotta relax, buddy. They're not here to hurt you or test you or anything. You just gotta be yourself and let it flow." Morg reassured the male, making sure he wouldn't kill over on the spot with how red his face had become by now. "C'mon with me, it's time to get in uniform. I'll give you a spare pair of shorts so you'll blend in with the rest of the class. The teacher never pays attention so he won't know you aren't with the rest of us."

"O-okay..." Pam bit his lip, getting up and filing into the door leading downstairs. Morg led his friend into the boy's locker room so they could change. His blush never left as he looked around the room and he bit his lip. The girls were one thing, but for some reason, seeing so many guys stripping down into almost nothing REALLY got him going! Everywhere he turned, there was some toned male in nothing but briefs and boxers with a small few not even wearing underwear, leaving them completely nude! He couldn't stop staring, eyeing the bulges, their bare crotches, the scents all around, so much musk and testosterone. At this point, he was completely tenting his pants and there was no hiding it.

He was horny. And it was because of boys.

"Thinking about your night with those girls, eh?" Pam's train of thought was interrupted by Morg chiming in, slightly frightening the jittery Typhlosion.

"U-uhh... y-yeah, eheh... c-can't wait..." He bit his lip. The girls definitely did get him going, but they were the last thing on his mind at this point. But how could he tell Morg that? How would he even explain it? He had no idea what was wrong with him, why he was so worked up thinking about males instead. What was this feeling? A guy... lusting for a guy? Was that normal?

"Well, you'd best get that stiffy of yours down. If you think it's hard hiding an erection like that in khakis, you damn sure won't be hiding anything in these." He chuckled, tossing the Typhlosion a pair of black shorts. The shorts fell on his muzzle and he tensed a bit, catching whiff of a faint scent... faint, but very evident. This musky aroma... it definitely belonged to Morg. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to inhale the entire shorts into his nostrils and peeled them off his face.

"Th-Thanks, Morg..." He could barely speak, his heart was racing a mile a minute with all of these new sensations racing through him. From thoughts about fucking girls to sudden desires to be held down by males, the last couple of hours have been more eventful than his entire school year! He gave himself a moment to clear his mind, managing to soften his rock hard arousal before losing the pants and bringing up the shorts.

"Huh, look at that. They're almost a perfect fit. Guess you're my size waist~" Morg chuckled, giving a playful sway of his wide hips before taking the nerdy male's paw and guiding him back out the locker room and to the gym. Just when Pam was finally getting over his flustered nature, he flushed red all over again holding hands with Morg. He'd never felt this way before whenever they held hands; it used to just be a normal thing, like when they'd crossed streets together or Morg would guide him around town and make sure he wouldn't fall behind or get lost. But now it just felt so... good. So right. Why did he feel this way now? He almost popped another erection but he managed to resist the sudden urge and sensations, though his face was red again.

Inside the gym and on the bleachers, he looked over to see the group of girls in shorts and tank tops, firm amounts of cleavage on display from the Mienfoo and Scrafty. They were quite sexy, the lot of them were, definitely mating material... but then his eyes narrowed to the group of males settled together. A Charmeleon, Machoke, and Floatzel conversing amongst each other. Must be friends, Pam thought. But then he started thinking other things... namely the three of them coming up to him, the Floatzel grabbing and holding him down, Machoke spreading his legs and Charmeleon lining up to push it all insi-

"Hey Pam... Paaaaaaam, hello?" Pam shook his head and looked around before coming face-to-face with Morg. "You okay there? You looked kinda spaced out for a second."

"Y-Yeah, yeah everything's fine!" Pam rushed, almost stumbling over his words. "Just, uhh... can't stop thinking about...wh-what could happen tonight, is all..."

"Ohh, yeah. Lemme tell you, though..." The Lucario leaned in, whispering into the anxious fire-type's ear. "...if we're lucky, we can bang a gal or two right in the locker rooms or even in the showers after class~" Pam's eyes widened. Sex in the shower room? He bit his lip, almost drooling on himself. But he still didn't get it, for some reason, it wasn't the thought of plowing a fem or two in the shower, but him bent over in the boys' shower. That's not right, was it? Why was he, a male, having such explicit thoughts of other males? Wasn't it supposed to be when boys and girls like each other a lot? Was there a part of that whole 'birds and the bees' story that got missed in translation or something, because nothing told him a bee could sting another bee but he damn should was ready for some stingers... figurative speaking. Okay maybe if there were a Beedrill...

The entirety of gym class itself wasn't the most eventful thing. While the boys did get a lot of good glimpses at the gals' plump asses and luscious breasts during stretches and other exercises, the rest played out like any other gym period. Covered in sweat, the 'mon all made their way back downstairs to shower and change. Pam was completely exhausted, being a bit out of shape from a lack of regular workout with gym class not being on his schedule for this semester. He was quite caked in sweat and was anxious to shower and clean his fur. Once inside the locker room, the smells hit him again, tenfold this time. With everyone being sweaty from class, their scents were made more powerful and filled the Typhlosion's nose. His mind clouded and he shuddered, sitting down on the nearby benches and looking around himself. His vision was a bit hazy, every inhale taking their aromas in, clean oxygen masked by the smell of sweaty males. He groaned quietly, arousal tenting the shorts he borrowed. At this point, he didn't care anymore, he was long gone and just needed release. He needed it so badly!

Pam looked around again, eyeing all the males stripping down completely naked, a few wrapping their towels around their waists, but the majority of them let their pride hang out and boy was it a sight for the chubby male to behold. Even flaccid, some of them were hung! Nothing was left to the imagination and he wanted it all; he couldn't explain but Arceus dammit he didn't care anymore!

"Hey Pam, are you gonna shower or what? I don't think you wanna go around stinking up the school, y'know." Morg called over to his friend. Pam hopped up and quickly made way over to the Lucario, forgetting about his stiff issue. "Man, you're really excited, huh? Calm down, we'll go sneak by the gals after we get clean, bud." Morg chuckled at his anxious friend, seemingly unaware of the true reason behind his twitchy tent. Pam gulped, nervously slipping into the shower with his fellow males. Inside were him, his Lucario friend, the three boys from before, and a Pangoro. His pulse began to speed up as he looked at all the naked males standing around him in such a close space, biting his lip and flushing deep red in the face.

"Yo Morg, what's up with yer friend there? He's still in shorts!" The Machoke called out, acknowledging the odd one out. Pam's eyes widened and he let out a cute little whine of embarrassment as he tried to hide himself behind the Lucario. "C'mon, bud, ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, we're all dudes here! Besides, who showers in their clothes? This ain't a pool, buddy, ya gotta let it all hang~"

"Bro you don't gotta sound so gay about it, you might scare 'em off!" The Floatzel chimed in, giving his friend a playful shove. "If there are any worries you've got troubling ya, just relax and let it all go, we're all friends in this shower, no bro goes alone."

"E-err...I-I..." Pam stuttered, gulping. With a soft whine, he quickly dropped and threw away the shorts and his underwear with it, leaving himself in nothing but his glasses pretty much as nude as the next guy. The males looked over the chubby Typhlosion and Floatzel gave a whistle of approval.

"Man, that's one hell of a package ya got down there, bud~" He gave a thumbs up and a smirk. Pam blushed furiously and immediately closed his legs and reached down to cover up his crotch, but nothing could hide the throbbing, veiny foot long between his legs.

"Holy shit, dude..." Morg spoke up. "You've sprung a good few tents earlier but not even those could prepare me for... for THIS. You've been hiding this from us? Err... well not us, you know what I mean. How in the hell are you still a virgin with THAT thing?"

"Yo, for real?" Charmeleon came up next. "You a virgin? With a dick like that, a cute nerd like you should be drowning in pussy, fuck swimmin' in it! Wassup with you, boy? Why you still hanging onto your v-card?" Pam looked away, completely flustered at all the attention. By now, the sprinkling shower making contact with his body resulted in small bursts of steam as his entire form had heated up with embarrassment.

"I-I... I just... I..." He twiddled with his fingers, whimpering and wanting to just curl up in a ball and disappear back into the shadows.

"He just needs time. He's VERY shy and nervous around others, as you can see. He has a terrible time with girls so they miss out on the great gift between his legs." Morg stepped in, gently rubbing the Typhlosion's back to help comfort him. He took the chubby male's paw in his own and smiled down at the whimpering male. It wasn't a lot, but it helped calm the shy male down plenty. His heartbeat picked up, being close to Morg like this really seemed to get him going...

"M-Morg, I... I d-dunno what's wrong with me, I..." Pam started, slowly shying away from continuing his statement.

"Hmm? What's up, buddy?" The Lucario spoke up, looking down at the half curled up ball of wet, steamy fluff.

"Well, back when... when we first came in here, I uh... remember when I was all... h-hot and bothered down there..?"

"Yeah, you were tenting your khakis like you wanted to rip 'em off and plow someone. What about it?" Morg tilted his head with curiosity.

"Well, the thing is... I wasn't... I-I was.. ermm..." Pam stuttered, starting to pant a little as a sudden feeling of exhaustion came over him. He felt a gentle paw rub his back again then scratch behind his ears, immediately calming him down again.

"Slow and steady, buddy. Don't be afraid, you can tell me anything, we'll all understand." Morg smiled at his nerdy friend while petting him.

"Th..Thank you, Morg..." Pam smiled softly and sighed, clearing his mind to help him speak better and more clearly. "...when we first came in and I got really stiff down there, I... i-it wasn't because of the girls... I... w-well it was at first but... but then I was looking around a-and... and I was looking and..."

Morg's eyes lightened up with realization then a blush covered his face. "I get it." He spoke reassuringly and smiled at the Typhlosion who looked like he was ready to cry. "Now I see why you're still a virgin. All this time, people had been trying to get you laid, but we were doing it all wrong. It isn't the girls." He wrapped his arms around Pam's back and pulled him up and into a gentle hug. "It's not the girls you're looking at. You were eyeing us, weren't you?" Pam whined softly but he gave a slow nod to the question. "Pam, buddy, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly okay. You're just gay, a homosexual. You still like girls, just... not in the way people had been trying to get you to. You have that type of interest in other boys, and that's a normal thing! There are tons of gay males here at the school, believe it or not. Heck, Darwin here is gay!" The Lucario pointed at the Machoke who gave the Typhlosion a wave and a wink. Pam's blush couldn't get any more red as he gave a shy wave back at the muscled male. "You know what? I think I know just what will help you feel better about this 'issue' of yours. That is... if you're willing to put your trust in me... in all of us."

"M-My trust..?" Pam looked up at his best friend. "I... I'd always trust you, Morg."

"Good boy. We're going to help make you a happy camper around here, and I know just how to do it~ In fact, we can kill six birds with one stone right now."

"I thought the saying was 'two' birds with one stone." Charmeleon piped up, head tilted.

"It is, but technically, there's six of us, sooooooo..." Morg chuckled softly, "...anyway, Pam, if there's one thing we boys share in common here, it's that we're all hot, sweaty, and pretty bothered after a good workout. And we could all use a good bit of R&R, if you catch my drift."

"Rest and Relaxation?" Pam guessed.

"Well... at least you know what it normally means... but what I mean now is 'Relief and Release'. Usually we just have a circle jerk and beat off together in the shower. Buuuuut... today, we've got ourselves an adorable little virgin who's filled to the brim with curiosity and opportunity, so... how would you like the honor of tending to the need of five caring males and have your first experience with sex right here, right now?" Morg suggested with a smirk and a gentle pat at the Typhlosion's ass. Pam meeped, his eyes widening. Sex? With five guys at once? What a thought, what a thrill! Could he do it? Would he be able to please them all? What if he messes up?

"I-I... uhhh, w-well.. I mean...-!" Pam fumbled over himself, looking for words. What would he say? What could he say? Yes? Yes please? Arceus, take me away till Sunday? This sounded like a fantasy, a dream come true! A desire he never knew he wanted until now. He gave a frantic nod and bit his lip, hoping he wouldn't regret this later. Morg smiled at his friend and scratched behind his ears.

"That's a good boy. Don't you worry one bit, we'll make sure you enjoy every moment of your time with us~ Now, whatdaya say, boys? Shall we get our new friend acquainted?" The three familiar males circled around the blushy Typhlosion, junk out and stiff, the four of them eyeing their cute, chubby submissive with looks of desire and interest. Meanwhile, Pangoro watched from his spot in the shower, a smirk evident on his face. That Typhlosion is pretty damn cute, and a fellow chubby one, at that. Submissive too, what a bonus!

Pam bit his lip, gazing down to the four erections presented before him and shuddered. The scents fed his nostrils as he took a whiff of the musk filling the air. The sight of them throbbing with want, standing at attention and awaiting his first move got him going even more. With his own lust dripping precum over itself, the nerdy boy got down to his knees and went to work. He may have been a virgin, but he's no stranger to the acts of sex. Having watched his fair share of pornos in his spare time, he had a gist of how it worked, he just hoped he could do it right now that it was his turn to please a party of males. His paws gripped Darwin the Machoke and their Charmeleon friend while he came face-to-face with the Floatzel's meat. Morg stood back, letting the three jock boys have first go at the cutie before them. Soft paws hugged the lengths, beginning to pump them while his lips pressed at the underside of the water-type's dick and kissed upwards from base to head, his lips seal around the very tip and tongue twirling slowly. All three boys groaned with approval as they each got their share of pleasure, Charmeleon's hips bucking lightly into the Typhy's gripping, jerking paw, Machoke leaning back against the wall, riding out the surge of sensations feeling another male handle his dick instead for a change. The Floatzel, meanwhile, was getting it hardest, having the hot muzzle of the male swallow up inch by inch of his shaft, tongue thick, meaty, and soft grazing down his underside, slowly swirling his size as it disappeared into his mouth. Eyes closed, Pam let instinct control his motions for the most part, gagging a little bit as he'd managed to angle the water weasel's cock down his throat. He had some experience here, having played around a few times with some hotdogs, but those weren't quite as thick, or nearly as long as the real deal here. 9 inches fed the Typhlosion as he suckled tenderly around it, gazing up to see the Floatzel lost in bliss, groaning and shuddering under his mouth work. The other two were moaning out as well as his paws had begun pumping and jerking faster, gripping them nice and hard, their oozing pre letting him lather them up so he can glide his paws with a more firm grip to pleasure them better.

"G..Goddamn... a-and you call yourself a virgin... giving head like this..?" Floatzel spoke up, panting and hips bucking lightly, unable to resist the pleasure of Pam's mouth hugging on him and tongue lapping up and down the underside, sending sparks up his spine. Pam blush hotly, taking that as a compliment that he was doing a great job and decided to keep it up, suckling a little harder and starting to bob his head on the water-type. He would slurp down the weasel's cock a bit longer before pulling off reluctantly to trade places, paw off of the Machoke's dick to swallow him up next, getting a good groan out of the muscled male while he started his work quicker now that he had his flow going. Darwin panted out, cock bobbing against the soft tongue swirling on him, looking over at his pals and giving them a fist bump, enjoying the good head and handjobs they were getting.

Pam moaned around the Machoke meat in his mouth, slurping him down for a moment before pulling away to tend to the Charmeleon next, the last shaft he'd yet to taste. His tongue danced around the spicy head, gazing up at the fellow fire-type and watching him writhe with anticipation. A smirk came on the Typhlosion's face while he went down on the girthy dick, bobbing on him and slurping up every inch from base to tip, paws rapidly pumping the precious dicks he'd slurped down. Moans rung through the shower, masked by the pouring water pelting their bodies. Pangoro, more than turned on by the show, decided he couldn't wait any longer and slipped behind the Typhlosion, grabbing the male gently by the hips and raising his backside up. Pam meeped as his plump, round ass was put on display before the paws moved to cup his cheeks, groping and feeling him up.

"Lookit you... young 'n plump... my type...~" The Pangoro spoke, a smirk on his face before leaning in, paws spreading those round cheeks and tongue pressed at the nerdy boy's pucker, dragging across his entrance and earning a hard tense and adorable yelp out of the male. Pleasure stabbed up Pam's body at the new sensation of the soft organ to his rear entrance, shuddering and squirming lightly as the big bear kept lashing out at his pucker. His eyes shut tight, moans ringing out to the five males' ears while he pressed his ass at the male eating him out. Pangoro growled, loving the taste, musky scent of a male, but sweet like a female? This boy was riddled with submissive potential! He wanted more, he NEEDED more of this boy! His tongue halted its teases to dive inside that hole, spreading the virgin hole and dancing its way in slow but firmly, wriggling and lathering those walls in saliva. Pam shook and wiggled his rump, moans growing loud as his rump was invaded by the thick panda tongue wiggling and lapping into him while he sucked the Charmeleon dry, the howls from the fire-type telling he was doing an amazing job.

"F-fuck, dude! He's...hnnggh! He's f-fuckin' milkin' me dry!" Charmeleon groaned loudly, unable to help thrusting and bucking into the Typhlosion's mouth, facefucking the horny, wanting male. "Arceus, he's HUNGRY for it!"

"Man, look at 'em go on that dick~ Slurping and sucking it up, he wants that nut, dude~" The Floatzel nudged the fire-type with a chuckle, "You gonna blow, dude? Gonna feed our hungry friend here? Don't make 'em wait any longer, bud~" He smirked, reaching down and feeling up the male's crotch, adding to his pleasure. Charmeleon tensed up, looking over at the Floatzel with an annoyed blush.

"D-DUDE!? Th-that's fuckin' gay, wh-what the hell are you doin', man?"

"Oh please, we're getting jerked and sucked by a chubby boy in a shower of a bunch of dudes with their dicks out, if I wanna feel you up like a faggot then call me gay 'cuz I wanna see ya feed that cute muzzle~!" Floatzel gave a light squeeze to the base of the lizard's dick while Pam took as much as he could in his mouth, slurping roughly and letting his throat gently convulse on the cock in his mouth.

"Sh-shit... fuck, I can't... RRRHFF!" Charmeleon bit his lip and tensed up before he let go, a roar sounding and grabbing Pam's head, holding the Typhlosion down and splashing ribbons of thick white down his throat, feeding the wanting, waiting male while he gobbled down the splatters of spicy 'meleon cream. He pulled off, kissing along the underside while the rest of the male's spunk painted his face, blushing hotly and gazing up at him, one eye closed and smiling at the quivering lizard while swaying his ass against the Pangoro's tongue dancing deep within his pucker. He shuddered, moaning and squirming a bit while the bear pulled back from his squishy butt, giving the chubby boy a firm spank at both cheeks and lifting up, mounting and pressing his hung meat on the fire-type's ass.

"S'my turn, boy..." He spoke, voice deep and heavy with dominance and lust, an incredible 14 inches hotdogging the male's bubbly tush. "Yer first's gonna be a real doozy...~"

"Fuck, dude... you think that's gonna fit in that fresh boypussy?" Darwin spoke up, looking at the hung, plump bear while he bucked, teasing the horny Typhy who bucked back and ground his ass on the wanting dark-type. Pangoro smirked, caressing the fellow chubby male's large ass cheeks while pulling his hips back, letting his slick, pre and water coated cock line up and kiss the head at Pam's star, earning a light shiver of nervousness out of him.

"Slow 'n steady... he'll adapt... and be screamin' in orgasm..." Pangoro licked his lips, gazing at the cute nerd and grinding up softly while watching him wrap his lips around the Machoke's dick and swallow him up again, sucking him down and nibbling up his cock, sending shivers all through the fighting-type. Floatzel blushed, still having his dick pumped and stroked by the fire-type while Charmeleon moved aside, barely standing as the afterglow really took its toll on him, some nut spilling from his tip, dripping a bit to the wet surface below. Machoke groaned out, panting and bucking his hips some into Pam's mouth, feeling the male sucking harder at his dick, pre drooling into the horny badger's maw. Pangoro growled, bucking forward just enough to penetrate, gripping the male firmly as he yelped out, going tense a moment feeling the thick head of the bear's cock make its slow but noticeable plunge into his ass. He felt a light sting of pain, having his ass spread by such a large cock. He'd finger himself plenty before so he was used to things up there, but this was the first time taking something THIS big, and needless to say, the light twinge of pain aside, it felt GOOD having that pole sneak inside his hole.

"Grrrhh..." Pangoro growled audibly, biting his lip, keeping the thrust slow against his inner judgment telling him to go wild. Soon, half of the 14 inches had disappeared inside Pam's soft, welcoming ass, the tugging and clamping of his virgin walls around him sending pleasure all through his form. "Ffuuuugghck..." He grunted, his grip tightening, holding the male's ass up while he kept pushing, precum lathering the fire-type's walls to keep him sliding inside with ease. Pam slurped sloppily on the fighting-type's meat, milking the Machoke up and down his pole, nibbling around the sensitive head a bit before deepthroating and repeating, earning louder groans and moans out of him. It wasn't long until the muscular male was gripping his head with both hands and pumping his hips, facefucking the wanting badger and letting out a roar of his own.

"Ahh... sh-shit, dude... h-he's milking it..!" He called out around him, hilting himself and letting the first burst of white feed the horny fire-type before he pulled out, head rested on the wanting male's tongue while he pumped his dick rapidly, painting his teeth, tongue, and the walls of his muzzle in the rest of his sloppy climax. Nut dribbled from the sides of the male's mouth while he sealed his lips around the cockhead, cheeks puffed out letting all the white hot spunk pool up in his mouth until the Machoke's release calmed several spurts later, swallowing it all gulp after gulp and pulling off with a sloppy pop and smooch at the tip. Finishing his second meal, Pam gasped loudly as he felt a graze against a particular favorited spot within him and his walls clamped roughly, hugging Pangoro's meat while his body reacted on its own to the sudden powerful spark of pleasure, his bubbly butt grinding onto the bear's crotch as he hilted in the badger. Both males let out a long, drawn out moan of satisfaction, Pam shaking being filled with so much dick and Pangoro from the sweet heavenly sensation of soft, virgin walls welcoming his every inch with the perfect amount of snug squeeze and caressing heat. A growl rumbled in the big bear's throat as he let himself rest balls deep, riding out the pleasure of being gripped and massaged by Pam's inner depths. He could bust his load just resting here if he wanted, but his body refused, his lust egged him on, demanded he reap the rewards of this ass and give the male what he both needed and deserved.

"Yer a good boy..." Pangoro growled, leaning over to whisper into the submissive male's ear. That voice, that silky, deep voice rumbling in his ear with lust dripping in the tone... Pam shuddered beneath the horny bear as he held onto him, musky heavy from the dark-type. It was almost as if he were a drunken man, preying on the young and naive, giving to them the pleasure they so rightfully deserve while claiming that sweet ecstasy he never grew tired of. The way he spoke so slowly yet clearly was soothing but oh so arousing, Pam felt himself leaving a near invisible puddle below, constantly washed away by the running water, only to form once more from his dripping erection and repeat the cycle, hiding all evidence of their sinful nature.

"L...Let me have it... all of it..." Pam panted, gasping and moaning, hips grinding onto the Pangoro, trying to feel more of that size against his tender walls. The larger male let himself go, submitting to his desire, his grip wrapping around the fire-type's haunches, mounting him like a canine would to its mate, and he pulled out 8 solid inches of male pride before he let one powerful SLAM send him back home and rocking the Typhlosion's mind, body, and spirit alike. That powerful jab, that single thrust hitting right upon his prostate sent a scream from the fire-type and his body near collapsed, ribbons of heated seed erupting onto the floor, a sloppy puddle of his pleasure making itself known as it grew larger and larger, body shaking, legs quivering, mind shattered and eyes rolling back. He drooled on himself, paw idly gripping the Floatzel's dick while the water-type took advantage of the situation to feed the male's open muzzle. Instinct took over and Pam wrapped his lips around, sucking on the dick in his mouth and milking once more with both holes as he let the two use his body however they pleased so long as they didn't stop bringing the pleasure.

"Rrrhf...! F-fuckin... first virgin t-to take it so well...~" Pangoro grumbled, hips bucking, pistoning against the badger's large ass, every hilt home sounding with a loud smack that echoed through the showers, a sound that radiated power and dominance in every thrust from the bear. The four males watched as Pangoro railed the virgin's wanting rump, all of them amazed to see Pam taking it almost as if this were just another thing for the boy. His eyes watered with tears, racing down his cheek, masked by the showers that sprinkled over their bodies. He was in heaven and he never wanted to come back down to Earth.

But all good things must come to an end. He sealed his lips on Floatzel's dick and deepthroated before letting his throat heat up, charging a Flamethrower but never going pass the charging phase, merely letting his throat grow warmer around the male while it convulsed and hugged, leaving him shaking and trembling in a euphoric state. He could barely let out a word as gasps and moans sounded like a symphony from the water-type before a heated growl and an ecstatic cry sent his own release splattering the Typhlosion's insides. He kept milking the water weasel, the heat hugging and squeezing, a paw at his gems, cupping and massaging those heavy orbs as they unloaded into his maw, pulling away as a last, hard spray added to the sticky white already on his face, courtesy of their Charmeleon friend who'd long since sat himself on the shower floor and had even started jerking off to the remains of their gangbang. With Floatzel now pleased, the three at his muzzle were sat side-by-side and watched as Pangoro then pushed the fire-type against the wall, chest pinned and ass poked out, holding him by the hips while he railed the boy, sending him into a moaning, shaking frenzy and a second orgasm splattering the wall this time, almost as powerful as the first.

"That's it... let me hear ya... rrrfffuuuuuck, y-yer gonna get it, boy..." Pangoro panted, sweat dripping off his body with the water that pelted them, his musk heavy in the air, keeping the sexual tension high and going as he hammered the boy senseless. A few more slams home sent the dark-type over the edge with a roar, showering Pam's lower insides in a torrent of white, loads upon loads of panda cum feeding the needy, bubbly ass of the post-virgin Typhlosion. His chubby belly swelled with the load as cum shot from the filled badger's ass all over Pangoro's crotch and onto the floor, leaving the mess of white to blend with Pam's own cum and dissipate into the water until their lustful evidence was once again cleaned up.

Pulling away, Pangoro let the fire-type slide down the wall and collapse in a gaped mess, his ass still up high and seed drooling out of his thoroughly plowed and passionately abused ass, the boy panting heavily, barely able to think or see straight after such a violent rutting sending him through two hands-free orgasms mere minutes apart. The four satisfied males grabbed their towels and stepped out of the shower to dry themselves off, "Hey... come around more often, cutie. If you enjoyed that, then let that just be the initiation into much greater, gayer things~" Machoke spoke up, a blush clear on his face as he seemed most eager to spend more time with the fellow homosexual male. Pam gave a half-hearted thumbs up and a sloppy, goofy smile as he tried to roll himself over to lay on his back, pushing paws on his bloated belly to make more of the panda's seed spill out of his butt and onto the shower floor.

Morg stepped forward, cheeks red, arousal twitching with a thick vein trailing up the right side from base about halfway. "You look like you had yourself a blast... in more ways than one~" He spoke with a chuckle, kneeling down to scratch behind the Typhlosion's ears. Pam blushed hotly as he gazed into his best friend's eyes, feeling that familiar heat once more whenever the Lucario was close to him ever since earlier today. "I'm surprised, for a virgin, you did better than a lot of the girls I know, especially with Pan's dick; that guy's a monster down there and you took him like it was another daily thing~"

"I-I... just have... personal experience..." Pam replied between pants. "B-But... I'm not done yet, am I..? Wh-what about you?"

"Me? O-Oh well, umm... I-I mean... it's just you and me now, buddy. I was waiting for them to have their time with you so... so I could have you all to myself to give you one last good time." Morg blushed deeply while his hand moved from behind the badger's ears to scratch softly at his belly. Pam purred quietly, enjoying the belly scratches and gazed up into the fighting-type's eyes. "Y'know... you took a lot of cock there, buddy. You think maybe you'd like a turn at a guy?"

"Oh, you mean like... like I get to go into your butt?" Pam asked, face flushing red as Morg answered with a nod. "W-well... I really like the feeling of servicing others, seeing their silly, pleasured faces and tasting that delicious musk, smelling it melts my mind into a mush of desires... just... mmmff..." Morg chuckled at his daydreaming friend and rubbed his shoulders.

"You really are a precious boy, Pam." He smiled, giving the Typhlosion a kiss on the cheek while slipping between his legs, letting his arousal brush against the badger's entrance. "If that's what you desire most of all, then I hope you wouldn't mind giving me the honor of being your last mate for the day."

"I don't know if this will be my last today..." Pam started, gazing into his friend's eyes with a devious smirk, "...you promised me a date and a lay tonight... so I hope you're ready to back this up with a round two later~"

"Oh you are a crafty one~ Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, I'm gonna give you every last ounce of what you DESERVE~!" Morg slammed forward with emphasis, filling the fire-type with cock once more, a slightly smaller but still extremely impressive foot long spearing inside of him. Even after taking the Pangoro so wildly, he was about as tight as when they'd started. The male let out a heated, slutty moan as he took the Lucario with ease and clamped his depths on the rod pistoning in and out of him. "Ahh... f-fffuuuck, dude... you're so hot..." Morg groaned, blushing hard and leaning in, bumping snouts and nuzzling noses with his nerdy friend.

"Y-You're so big, Morg... you're like that big Pangoro..." Pam mewled, grinding himself into the Lucario's thrusts, back against the wall and legs raised up being mated missionary position. Morg sighed blissfully, letting the flow move his body, hips pulling then pushing, cock twitching and spilling with pre, a paw gripping his partner's own large cock and pumping the throbbing rod while he made love to the Typhlosion. Pam let out a cute whine of appreciative pleasure, bucking against his thrusts and up into his paw as he was pounded and pumped together.

"Arceus, Pam... h-how are you still so tight after taking such a ramming?" Morg asked, grunting and stuffing himself balls deep, letting the male hug his every inch, filling them both with waves of ecstasy and quivering against one another, Morg's soft belly brushing on the fire-type's hot rod while he kept his paw jerking up and down its large size, lathering the dick in its pre and letting him grip harder while stroking faster. "N-No girl grips me the way you do... shhhheeesh..."

"I-I guess... you should start calling me your girlfriend then~" Pam teased with a giggle and moan.

"Why call you girlfriend when you're already a boy friend~?" Morg replied with his own tease and a smirk, kissing the Typhlosion's snout. Pam's face flushed completely red and his entire body went spicy hot. The Lucario chuckled, scratching behind his friend's ears. "You are just the most adorable thing, buddy."

"D-d-don't tease me like that...!" Pam whined cutely, squirming against the Lucario whom wrapped his arms around the chubby male and cuddled him, staying hilted and giving deep bucks and thrusts against the horny fire-type.

"Heh heh... cutie..." Morg smiled, nuzzling his friend and groaning deeply. "Gonna fill ya up, buddy... Want it all inside?"

"A-Ahh... yesss... gimmeeeeee..." Pam whined, clenching and squeezing his walls around the cock grinding in him.

"Together, buddy... l-let's finish up with a big bang~" Morg smiled, squeezing the badger's dick and pumping fast, rapidly jerking the male and winning a loud yip and a series of moans out of him. "Let me see you bust just for me!"

"M..Morg...! Arceus, I'm g-gonna bust!" Pam's eyes shot open and he shook wildly before he let out a howl, climax taking over him.

"Good boy, Pam! Oohhh fuck, g-good boy!" Morg joined the male in a howl of ecstasy, ribbons of seed spilling inside the Typhlosion from the fighting-type while the chubby male set off in a third and final release, his seed splashing against his chest and face as the Lucario aimed the nerdy boy's dick to his own face. Both boys trembled against one another while they rode out their heavy orgasms together, hot jizz oozing from the fire-type's gaped and well-fucked hole as he was flooded once again. Cum painted the Typhlosion inside and out as he collapsed again, panting heavily and barely clinging to consciousness through all the scents and sex.

"Moooorg..." He crooned softly, gazing up and leaning in lazily. "I love you... noooo homoooooo..~" He giggled cutely before kissing the Lucario right on the lips and passing out just moments after.

"Heh..." Morg smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy and lifting him up, staying hilted while he gently pressed the male against the wall and began to scrub gently through his fur and clean them both off. "I love you too, pal. Keeping you to that promise I made... I'll be in your dorm room tonight~"


End file.
